


daggers, brats, and aliens

by k0ganes (nightofdean)



Series: karate aliens + one human [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/k0ganes
Summary: He and Bulma had known Goku, been his only family for years. Then Vegeta came into their lives and Bulma became Vegeta’s family. Now this strange child has entered Yamcha’s life and he was going to become that boy’s…father.





	

Keith hissed at the man who grabbed him, no one could do that. A jab at the man’s eyeball was enough to convince the old man to let him go. Keith had to crane his neck up to properly glare at the man, Keith growled low.

The man’s hair was long and shaggy, his face scarred, folds lined the man’s face around his mouth and eyes revealing his age. To Keith the man’s stature and age made him seem like a very powerful individual.

Keith still wanted it back. He lunged at the old man and got nothing but air. Keith’s eyes widened. But how?

Keith spun around, kicking up dust in his haste. There! Keith sprinted after the old man, _again nothing._ Keith made a sound, somewhere between a whine and a noise of frustration.

The old man chuckled and flipped the small dagger.

 “If you can land a hit on me, you can have it back.”

That wasn’t fair! Keith wanted to shout, the old man was far more experienced than him. Keith growled low, anger rising, some random old man couldn’t defeat him. Faster than before Keith sprinted after the man, he swiped at the man’s legs, the man leaped away, dodging easily. Keith saw red, the old man was quick. Keith ran and slid at the man, going for the legs again, at the last second Keith jumped, propelling himself headfirst at the man’s midsection.

Keith fell back from the impact, head vibrating with the impact, the old man was like steel. Keith immediately jumped back up, sticking his short arm out.

“Give it. Now.”

The old man looked slightly sick from the impact to his stomach, he made a sound a bit like a groan and a chuckle. Keith didn’t know how that was possible, he just wanted his dagger back.

It was all he had.

The old man grinned, “Fine kid, you got it back fair and square. But you do understand why I needed to take it, right?”

Keith huffed, “Yeah, sure I do, old man.”

The old man made several embarrassed faces before responding, “I don’t buy that for a second, kid. You know I used to be like you. Living out here alone.”

Keith wasn’t impressed how could this grownup be like him. Keith looked at the old man again, inspecting him closer, the scars and callouses on the man’s hands. They were kind of like Keith’s own.

The old man may be telling the truth but he didn’t know what Keith had been through. Keith remained silent.

“Tell you what kid, I won’t demand any apologies, because I know what it’s like to live out here. But I will demand that you eat something.”

 

The kid (Keith, he finally mumbled his name after he ate something) ate everything on his plate and even some from Yamcha’s plate, after he saw how hungry the little guy was. Yamcha was feeling some major de ja vu, the kid seemed to be lacking quite a bit in social skills, but that wasn’t it. Keith was completely startled at the capsules Yamcha used to materialize the food and small capsule house they were using.

Yamcha remembered being overwhelmed the first time he left the desert and went to West City with Bulma, but more memorable was Goku’s reaction. Yamcha and Bulma had dubbed it The Incident, if Yamcha hadn’t already been training then Goku would have finished his forgotten mission right then and there.

Yamcha looked at Keith, inspecting the kid, no tail, that was good (also impossible). Keith was at least eight or nine, hair wild black, clothes dirty and messy but that was typical for desert life. Yamcha had been mortified when he’d met Bulma and he’d looked like a dust ball. There were specks of dirt on Keith’s cheek and he had a small pack over his shoulder, no doubt storing a change of clothes and water.

Yamcha wondered if he should take the kid to Capsule Corp to see if the kid was alien or to just wait it out. If he was an alien, like Goku, then he wasn’t violent, or bent on world destruction. He was just hungry and needed shelter.

Yamcha could do this, raise a possibly alien child and hope he doesn’t destroy the planet when he grows up.

Keith finished the rice and curry, he wiped his mouth and burped. Yamcha didn’t bother to admonish the kid, he’d seen worse from Goten and Trunks.

“Hey kid, what do you think of becoming stronger?”

Keith grinned, a curious gleam in his eyes. _There it was_ , Yamcha thought, a fighter.

 

 

West City

Bulma raised a brow at Yamcha’s approach, when he called he said he had something important to show her. This was not what she was expecting.

Goten and Trunks were playing inside so at least the boy would be able to breath for a second.

“Last I saw you, you said you were thinking of adopting. Is this him?”

The kid was cute, in only the way a scowling kid could be, adorably harmless. Bulma reached down to ruffle the kid’s hair, messing it up a bit.

Keith’s scowl deepened but it went unnoticed by Bulma and Yamcha.

“Sort of, Bulma. I just met the kid, he was living at my old place, on my way down there he attacked me.”

“Like what you did?”

“Exactly, that’s why I took his dagger.”

Bulma looked at the kid, he obviously had his dagger back now. “How’d he get it back then, you didn’t get defeated by a what, eight year old?”

“I promised I’d give it back if he landed a hit.”

Bulma waited for Yamcha to go on.

“The kid, Keith, headbutted me.”

Bulma nodded her head at the same time as Yamcha, both sharing a significant silence.

“What do you want to do?” Bulma asked after some time.

Yamcha kneeled and whispered to Keith and pointed to a dirt patch the size of a soccer field. Keith began doing punches and kicks on the field, away from hearing range.

Bulma watched Keith, the boy was good, focused and she could tell he had potential.

“I think I want to raise him, Bulma.”

Bulma looked at Yamcha, eyes searching, looking for something.

“Are you sure?”

“Hell no, Bulma. I just –“

“The kid needs a family.” Bulma said, a knowing look crossed her face and Yamcha realized what he had already known.

He and Bulma had known Goku, been his only family for years. Then Vegeta came into their lives and Bulma became Vegeta’s family. Now this strange child has entered Yamcha’s life and he was going to become that boy’s…father.

“Sounds crazy, doesn’t it.”

Yamcha laughed and rubbed the back of his head, messing up the already messy locks. Bulma hummed and met Yamcha’s eyes.

“Just be careful okay, promise me.”

As usual when Bulma demanded a promise her eyes turned to blue steel and Yamcha could barely look her in the eyes. Yamcha’s cheeks pinked.

“Ye – yes, I promise. Jeesh, Bulma.”

“Good and don’t forget to visit every now and then. Goten and Trunks will be glad to have a friend.” Bulma smiled beautifully and waved as she headed inside.

10 Years Later, Arus

Yamcha gripped the co-pilots seat tightly, he really disliked space, unfortunately, he made a promise. Goten was having the time of his life as he peered out the window into open space. Trunks was piloting and therefore preoccupied, but no doubt just as fascinated with their trip.

Yamcha had been having a relaxing day at home drinking tea and reading a magazine when the phone rang. It was Trunks, King Kai had contacted Goku and told him of some huge threat, called Galra, was headed their way.

Yamcha flew over to Capsule Corp, not bothering to wear his gi, just jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. Yamcha didn’t fight anymore but after years of fights, wins and losses, taught him a lot about strategy.

The others were there, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, so Yamcha stayed off to the side. Yamcha listened to the others talk about what to do next while they waited for the Galra to arrive and how they were going to defeat them. Goku announced that he was going to King Kai’s planet, Vegeta left (which meant Gravity Chamber), and Piccolo merely grunted.

They had all been through this so many times that Yamcha wasn’t worried, at least he wasn’t worried for himself or the saiyans and Piccolo.

Suddenly Bulma gasped and the TV remote clattered to the floor. Yamcha and Trunks ran to her but were stopped as Bulma directed their attention to the news.

Yamcha’s blood ran cold, on screen the reporter talked about some incident on Garrison Academy grounds. That’s where –

“Keith! Ma we have to –“Trunks shouted, ready to fly to where ever his friend had gone.

“Bulma I need a ship.”

“Oh, Yamcha, are you sure?” Bulma said, usually Goku or Vegeta would go on a reckless mission like this but not this time.

“Absolutely not.”

Bulma tracked the trajectory of the Lion and where it was headed, unfortunately it was galaxies away. Fortunately, Bulma was a genius. Within weeks Bulma constructed a warp device that would get them there in minutes.

Yamcha grimaced as the ship rocked and prepared for landing, he had no idea what the name of the planet was or what the atmosphere was, Yamcha truly was taking one giant leap.

Goten was the first out of the ship, then Trunks as he shut down the ship and Yamcha followed, hesitantly.

The small group of three had no idea what kind of person or thing could have kidnapped five cadets or what it had to do with the Galra or even if it did at all.

In the distance, Yamcha could just make out a castle and in the same direction he could feel Keith’s ki.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so crack-y but at the same time a reason for me to give keith a fam and eventual cute fluff


End file.
